


Of Course, Princess

by virtualreality



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, sleepy babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualreality/pseuds/virtualreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon asked for sleepy SeiClear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I figured i'd just throw this up here, even though it's short.  
> Requests are still open on my tumblr!

The birds chirp faintly and a gentle breeze stirs as a princess and their robot companion sit upon a rooftop, the princess with their head in the robot's lap, eyes half open and gaze unfocused. They watch as the sun sinks below the horizon, leaving behind it a mixture of hues not unlike the fleshy insides of melons and apricots. After a few minutes, once the sun has taken its leave and the sky is now a dark shade of violet, the princess sits up. They rub an eye with the back of their hand, and turn towards the other.

“Clear,” they ask, voice light and content, “will you sing for me?”  

“Of course!” he replies, pink eyes lighting up and a cheerful smile adorning his face. And so he begins to sing, a light tune that Sei thinks they’ve perhaps heard before, but they’re not quite sure where. All they know is that it’s peaceful, the notes soft and melodic, mingly with the singing of the birds and the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the cicadas and the echoing vastness of the open sky that still seems so new and bright no matter how many times Sei looks up. Before long, the princess is once again dozing, eyes falling shut as lashes flutter and their head rests on Clear’s shoulder. His jacket is large and soft and smells of dust and cherished, old objects, but it’s a familiar smell, a comfortable one.

Clear finishes his song on a high and airy note, but when they look down, Sei is already fast asleep, snoring gently. He chuckles, glad to have been able to bring the other peace of mind, and lifts them carefully in order to bring them to bed.

Once inside, Sei begins to stir blearily, allowing themself to be helped into one of Clear’s old shirts, which is far too large for them, creasing and wrinkling at their waist and nearly reaching past their mid-thighs. Then, Clear tucks them into bed, climbing into bed beside the other and wrapping his arm around their small waist. The two of them lie in silence for a moment, the robot watching in fondness at the way their princess’s chest moves up and down lightly when they breathe. Sei once again breaks the silence with their gentle murmuring.

“I like it when you sing to me, and I like looking at the sky.”

“I like singing to you, and I like showing you the sky,” is Clear’s curt, but happy response. Nothing makes him more glad than knowing that Sei has enjoyed the parts of the word that they’ve seen, the ones that Clear has helped them to discover. Sei reaches out a small, thin hand to card through Clear’s hair, feeling the soft white locks between their fingers.

“You smell nice,” they say simply, seemingly out of nowhere.

But before Clear can respond, the princess is already fast asleep, off to visit the castle within their dreams.

 

 


End file.
